Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (video game)
For the anime adaption, please see Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love. (世界物語2 メロディアスメモリーforラブ 〜ゲームバージョン〜 Sekai Monogatari 2: Merodiasu Memorī for Rabu ~Gēmu Bājon~, lit. "Story of World: Melodious Memory for Love ~Game Version~) is a simulation game developed by Maiyumeno Academy and published by Cosmonity or Rising Star Games. It was released for Nintendo Switch. Plot The story of this game is about the Melodious Queen, who has sealed herself away because she believes nobody has love. The player enters the scene because of a newspaper advertisement sent by Principal Johannes, glorifying Music Town as a great place to start an entertainment. Once the player discovers the stone-form Queen they are asked to find create 100 Musical Notes that will become a power to free her. Gameplay Gameplay in MMfL game follows the same pattern as previous games in the series, though with a greater diversity in activities, characters, venues, and more. At the start of game, the player can pick between a boy and girl. If they don't like either of the two, it will give their character a randomized gender, and show what this game has chosen. Unlike previous games, players now have the responsibility of regulating the town and improving it. The player can build new features for the town, such as bridges, statues, or shrubs. Features *The ability to give their own character a voice. There are 6 preset voices: male child, female child, male teenager, female teenager, male adult, and female adult. Voice can also be randomized, or the player can customise themselves using 5 different settings. **Pitch: How high or low a protagonist' voice is. **Speed: How quickly a protagonist talks. **Quality: How clear/understandable a protagonist talks. **Tone: How high-pitched a protagonist is when he/she starts a sentence. **Accent: How low-pitched a protagonist is when he/she ends a sentence. *The player character can speak and make sounds, though only short. *There is wild safari housing a variety of zoo animals. The safari can be toured by the other villagers, and the amount of Cash earned per person will be received after the tour is over; a minimum 400 Cash fee plus 10 Cash for every type of animal you have unlocked. There are items that can only be found within the safari. Animals can be unlocked after befriending Wilhelmine to 20,000 XP. *A new tool named Megaphone can be used to get the residents' attention and location by saying their name into the system's microphone. *This game also features a contextual tool system, where players do not have to equip a tool to use it. As long as the tool is in the protagonist's bag, the game will automatically use it when at the correct location. For example, stand on a crop and press the A Button to use own watering can, and then just move over to a tree and press the A Button again to chop it down with an axe. Then walk into the barn and press A to feed the cows, and A again to pet them. No need to swap tools or worry about accidentally hitting the livestock with Hoe. *Farm Circle, where planting crops around a movable scarecrow will give the player some bonus. *After marriage, the player's spouse can help them with farm chores. Certain race of spouses and children depend on what chores they will help. **'Germanic:' Egg & silk collecting, petting, and milking **'Latin:' Brushing, mining, and picking weeds **'Nordic:' Harvesting, watering, and mining **'Anglo-Saxon:' Milking, watering, and foraging **'Slavic:' Feeding animals, fishing, and watering the pet bowl **'Asian:' Planting crops, fishing, and foraging *Crops are planted in a 3x3 square. Sowing, watering, and harvesting can now be done to the entire 3x3 field instead of one at a time, which allows the player to care for more fields in less time. *Various breed of pets, including dogs, cats, and rabbits. *New insects (Cicada shell, giant cicada, hermit crab, house centipede, rice grasshopper, stinkbug, tiger beetle and wharf roach) and fish (Blowfish, giant trevally, nibble fish, oarfish, ribbon eel, saddled bichir, shark, soft-shelled turtle, tadpole and whale shark) have been introduced for catching. *New cooking recipes **'Main Dish:' Cheese burger, Cheese Croquettes, English Breakfast, Japchae, Kamameshi, Lamb Steak, Meatloaf, Okonomiyaki, Shark Fin Soup, Spaghetti Carbonara, Sweet-and-Sour pork, Turtle Stew **'Side Dish:' Bento box, Grilled Cheese, Grits, Karaage, Mapo Tofu, Prosciutto, Potato Wedges, Salad, String Cheese, Veggie burger **'Dessert:' Almond Jelly, Baguette, Brioche, Cannoli, Cotton Candy, Creme Caramel, Choco. Truffles, Churros, Christmas Pudding, Dorayaki, French Cruller, French Toast, Frozen Yogurt, Lemon Cake, Panna Cotta, Red Velvet Cake, Sacher Torte (similar to Chocolate Cake but with more icing?), Youkan **'Drink:' Yogurt Drink *New crops such as persimmon, daikon radish and bok choy. *Child system is more complex compared to previous SoW game adaptions. After the player's child has grown-up, he/she will sleep inside his/her own room. Also, it is possible for him/her to get married to a rival child, but they will not have children after marriage. *Unlike previous games, divorce is possible. Navigation Category:Games